A aposta
by xuxu na cerca
Summary: Sirius Black subestimou a esperteza de Lily Evans, pela última vez.


**A aposta**

_por_

_xuxunacerca_

* * *

James e Lily eram famosos por suas discussões ofensivas. Não se sabia quem tinha mais criatividade para insultar o outro. Alguns votavam em Lily, pois acham genial a comparação entre James e a Lula Gigante, outros votariam em James, que inventava inúmeros apelidos para caçoar dos cabelos vermelhos da ruiva.

Vara em chamas.

Ninho de passarinho.

Leite azedo.

Quatro olhos.

Anão de jardim.

Vassoura ambulante.

São apenas alguns dos apelidos que se davam...

Com o passar dos anos, é claro, a brincadeira infantil cessou. O clichê do "quem desdenha quer comprar" se revelou na forma de um James Potter se humilhando por um ano inteiro tentado chamar atenção da ruiva para que saísse com ele. Afinal, toda aquela implicância, era amor.

"Ano negro. Aquele quinto ano." James e Lily sempre se lembravam. Um já difícil por causa dos NOMS, mas também por fortes mudanças; Fora o ano que Severus descobrira sobre Remus, e também o ano em que amizade entre ele e a ruiva acabara, o ano em que a guerra realmente havia sido proclamada, o ano em que o relacionamento de Lily e James mudou da brincadeira de criança para algo sério. Três corações foram partidos naquele ano, por motivos iguais e diferentes. Amizade acabada. Amor não correspondido. Preconceito. Escolhas.

O Sexto ano fora diferente. Este foi o único ano em que os ânimos se acalmaram e o amadurecimento se revelou mais verdadeiro. James até teve uma namorada, como capitão do time, ganhou a copa das casas e deixou de ser tão impulsivo e metido. Lily saiu com alguns caras, firmou suas amizades, cortou relações com pessoas do passado e se aproximou de novos; dos marotos, deixando de lado a teimosia e se divertindo mais.

Laços de amizades se criaram e se reforçaram. Com a guerra acontecendo, as pessoas escolhiam seus caminhos e se uniam; aqueles que escolhiam entre o que era certo e o que era fácil, formavam grupos distintos.

James fora o líder do ano. Completamente contra o preconceito aos nascidos trouxa, com seu status de puro sangue, fez o que estava a seu alcance para ajudar a pessoas, além disso, inspirou toda a sua casa com as vitórias no Quadribol, mostrando que vencer esta além do sangue, mas sim da dedicação e esforço de tentar, de coração.

Lily foi a melhor conselheira do ano. Ajudando a todos que enfrentavam o mesmo que ela, trazendo palavras de luz para aqueles que acabaram sendo tomados pela escuridão do preconceito.

Tais atitudes fizeram de James e Lily, dignos dos cargos de Monitor e Monitora-chefe. Para Lily, aquilo talvez fosse esperado, para James, levou um tempo para acreditar que tal escolha havia sido correta.

Um mês foi o suficiente para provar para Hogwarts. A dupla era competente e mais que competente, juntos, as pessoas já os classificavam como a dupla mais divertida de Hogwarts.

Sirius Black ficou três dias com ciúme e ressaca depois que ouviu a fofoca. Porém um dia, convidado para participar de uma das reuniões dos Monitores, tirou o chapéu para a dupla, e concluiu, mesmo que não em voz alta, que eles eram feitos um para o outro.

Ao invés dos comentários ofensivos, James e Lily enquanto usavam a capa de seu próprio orgulho e não se permitiam tomar a iniciativa, se provocavam. Claro, de forma bem humorada e ao mesmo tempo sarcástica, arrancando risadas de todos ao redor, com o jogo que jogavam.

Tudo começou na seguinte situação, James era o piadista durante a reuniões de monitoria, nunca as havia direcionado a Lily, ele a respeitava de mais. Até que um dia não aguentou mais.

- _A não ser que você seja Lily Evans, que dorme com a legislação de Hogwarts debaixo do travesseiro. _

_- Ora Potter. – Disse Lily com bom-humor. – Quer dizer que agora eu virei alvo de suas piadas? _

_- Você não estava esperando algum tratamento especial da minha parte, estava? – Perguntou o maroto erguendo as sobrancelhas._

_- Não, mas bom saber que agora você se sente a vontade o suficiente para parar de tropeçar e falar errado quando eu estou por perto, era irritante. _

_As risadas não cessaram por pelo ou menos cinco minutos e até James se juntou, mesmo que com as bochechas vermelhas._

_- Isso foi baixo Evans, muito baixo._

Desde então eles nunca mais pararam. Se tornaram grandes amigos, mais do que sempre foram. Aceitaram suas diferenças e na verdade passaram a usar delas para aprender um com o outro.

Tal relacionamento levou James a jurar lealdade a ruiva como ele havia jurado aos marotos. Ele jamais mentiria para ela. E foi por isso que nervosamente James foi procurar Lily no salão comunal para contar o que havia descoberto naquela tarde ensolarada de sábado.

- Lily. – Disse James assentando-se na poltrona ao lado em que a ruiva lia.

- Sim... – Ela respondeu sem tirar os olhos do pergaminho que lia.

- Er... bom, estou com um probleminha pra resolver. – Foi dizendo o moreno enquanto arrepiava os cabelos nervosamente.

A ruiva ergueu seu olhar para o James ao sentir que ele passava as mãos no cabelo. Ela sabia que ele só fazia isso, ou quando estava nervoso, ou encabulado, ou fingindo se achar o máximo.

- O que aconteceu?

- 'Ta rolando uma aposta ilegal. E o chairman do negócio é o Sirius, e o pior foi que o mesmo me contou, achando que não teria mal nenhum.

- Hum... Mas não é você que sempre diz pra gente não focar nestas coisas supérfluas? Deixa ele com as apostas dele. – Respondeu Lily sem afetação, James se aproximou mais de Lily para cochichar:

- Nem foi ele que começou na verdade. Ele não quis me contar quem foi, mas parece que foram um grupo dos monitores e depois elegeram ele responsável.

- Ah é? Fez a fama, agora rola na cama. – Disse a ruiva casualmente. – Mas e ai, Monitores iniciando apostas, seria grave?

- Hum... não exatamente grave. Um pouco desagradável no caso. – Disse James ainda com medo de soltar a bomba.

- Não seria nada relativo a guerra, preconce-

- Não, não... nada disso. Graças a Merlin. – Cortou o moreno.

- Então...? – Perguntou a ruiva erguendo as sombracelhas.

- É que... é... bom... – James gaguejava um pouco e Lily sentiu-se ansiosa com a reação do maroto. Porque ele estava assim, ele não ficava assim desde, bom, desde...

- Desembucha James. – pediu.

- É sobre a gente Lily, mas eu juro, juro, eu não tenho nada a ver com isso, eu nunca mais comentei nada, nunca falei nada, não dei a entender nada, eu juro.

- James, relaxa. Eu sei que não, eu não vou te culpar, prometo. – Ela disse sorrindo apertando o braço de James carinhosamente.

- Obrigada por vir me falar, alias. – James sorriu em resposta.

- Claro Lily, eu nunca mentiria para você, você sabe.

- Sei. – Disse Lily sorrindo. – Afinal, qual é a aposta? – Perguntou a ruiva não se aguentando de curiosidade.

- Sobre quando a gente vai, er, 'ficar junto'. – Disse fazendo sinal de aspas no ar quando disse: ficar juntos.

- Lily torceu o nariz e levantou-se da poltrona sem olhar para trás.

- Lily espera! – Gritou James. – Fudeu! – Disse para si.

~JLJLJLJLJLJLJL~

- Me dê isso Black. – Disse Lily erguendo os braços para alcançar o papel na mão de Sirius, o mesmo ergueu o papel para o alto fora do alcance da ruiva.

- Me dê isso. AGORA. – Falou a ruiva entre dentes. Um grande público já prestava atenção no que acontecia.

- A aposta deve ser mantida confidencial, são as re- Antes que Sirius terminasse sua frase Lily havia conjurado o papel para sua mão. – gras. Lily! – Exclamou

- Aha! – Comemorou a ruiva. – Quem precisa de reflexos de quabribol.

Toda a mesa da grifinória e pessoas nos arredores estavam em silêncio e observando apreensivos os olhos enfurecidos da ruiva passar pelo papel. Prevendo uma explosão da ruiva, James um pouco temeroso tentou amenizar a situação.

- Lily, veja só, é tudo uma brincadeira, você sa -

- Shhhhh! - Cortou Lily apenas erguendo o dedo para o moreno ao seu lado. – Estou lendo.

Ao terminar de ler a folha, a ruiva ergueu os olhos do papel, as bochechas em brasa.

- Traidores. – Falou enfurecida, olhando a sua volta. – Traidores. – Seu olhar focou em Remus, depois em Marlene e em Mary. – Remus... minhas melhores amigas...

Todos ficaram em silêncio enquanto Lily ainda olhava pensativa para o papel.

- Ano novo, Remus? – Perguntou Lily de repente, o lobo apenas engoliu em seco. – Nunca liguei muito para esta data.

- No meu aniversário... hum... Aniversário do James – Ela riu. – Você iria gostar do presente James? – Ela perguntou irônica, e sem dar tempo para o maroto responder completou:

- Vocês são previsíveis de mais. – Caçoou. – Dia dos namorados, Natal... Hum... Muitas pessoas apostaram no Natal, com certeza, a opção mais clichê. – Falou a ruiva ironicamente. – Com coisa que um _mistletoe*_ me forçaria a alguma coisa. Imagina James – Ela se direcionou para o moreno ao seu lado falando com naturalidade. - Quantas vezes a gente ia ter que se beijar uma vez que somos nós que colocamos a decoração de Natal. – Deu uma risada.

- Lily- James tentou mas ela o cortou novamente. – Shhhh, James, espera.

O olhar pensativo da ruiva de repente mudou para um sorriso triunfante e bem-humorado.

- Ok! – Ela exclamou entusiasmada erguendo o papel para Sirius, este a olhou desconfiado. – Pegue. – Incentivou a ruiva sorrindo.

Muito devagar e desconfiado, Sirius pegou o papel da mão da ruiva, olhou, cheirou o papel, olhou de um lado e olhou de outro, como um cachorro recebendo um osso.

- Você não enfeitiçou isso, enfeitiçou?

- Claro que não – A ruiva sorriu.

- Você não esta com raiva? – Sirius Black queria ter certeza.

- Não.

Após a resposta de Lily, o ambiente se tornou automaticamente mais leve, novamente podia-se ouvir barulho de respirações e pessoas se movendo em seus lugares.

- Senhoras e senhores, uma coisa que não esperávamos, o senso de humor da Lily é maior do que pensávamos. – Muitas pessoas acenaram animadas em reação as palavras de Sirius.

- Quanto é a aposta? – Perguntou a ruiva.

- Um galeão.

- Quanto já tem?

- 107 galeões.

Lily ficou pensativa após as respostas de Sirius e voltou a olhar o papel nas mãos do maroto.

- Nada mal.

- Depois que eu virei o Chairman o valor duplicou. – Replicou Sirius pomposo.

- 107 pessoas se intrometendo na minha vida. Hum. – Disse Lily sem emoção.

e após um momento.

- Algumas pessoas apostaram duas vezes. – Apontou Sirius. – Eu diria umas 80 apostaram no total e-

- Eu quero participar da aposta. – Disse Lily de repente.

E por isso, ninguém esperava.

Remus que estava a caminho de beber seu suco de abobora com tranquilidade para molhar a garganta seca deixou o copo cair com um estrondo. Peter engasgou com o pedaço de bolo comia e tossia enlouquecido, as amigas de Lily trocaram olhares confusos, James que estava paralisado ao lado da ruiva, sem entender, continuou paralisado, Sirius por sua vez, nunca em público, havia permitido que o vissem chocado; ele nunca perdoaria Lily Evans.

- O que disse?

- Você é surdo ou o quê, Black? Eu quero participar, anota ai, pega o dinheiro e fecha esta boca, você esta assustando as pessoas...

- Lily – James tentou falar temeroso, mas a ruiva o cortou novamente. – Shhhh! James, espera! Você vai ver... Vai ser genial, e você vai me amar mais ainda.

- Sua aposta? – Perguntou Sirius duvidoso se deveria estar realmente aceitando a aposta da ruiva.

- Hoje. – Disse simplesmente.

- HOJE? – Várias pessoas falaram uníssono, podia-se ouvir o sons de cochicho.

- Lily... – James tentou e novamente mas foi cortado pela ruiva que desta vez se virou pra ele com um sorriso largo no rosto.

- Sai comigo James?

- Lily... – A ruiva o cortou novamente.

- Para de repetir meu nome, James. E sim, isto esta acontecendo, sim, agora, e sim, concordo: finalmente. E vai ser no lago. – Falou a ruiva já prevendo as perguntas do maroto. - Responda logo, antes que fique tarde, ainda quero aproveitar um pouco de sol.

- Lago? – Perguntou James num misto de choque e deboche.

- É, e não deboche, eu gosto do lago e da Lula gigante. – A ruiva então piscou. - Fazemos assim eu escolho o primeiro, depois você escolhe o segundo e assim por diante. – Disse casualmente.

James arregalou os olhos.

- Segundo?

A ruiva revirou os olhos.

- Não esta bom para você?

- Como a gente garante um segundo se nem houve o primeiro? – Perguntou o maroto franzindo o cenho, despreocupado.

- Francamente James, você esta demorando de mais para associar as coisas, normalmente você é mais esperto.

- Como você pode ter certeza que ele na verdade não esta com coragem de te rejeitar na frente da escola toda. – Disse Sirius recobrando do choque e apontado para o público que prestava atenção. – Talvez Evans, ele não esta afim de você.

Lily cruzou os braços.

- Você esta dizendo isso, porque foi o único que apostou que não aconteceria em Hogwarts. - em seguida Lily olhou para James erguendo a sobrancelha mas este não percebeu pois olhava para Sirius, com um misto incredulidade e riso.

- O que você esta falando Padfoot? – Perguntou o maroto de óculos. – Depois de Hogwarts? Francamente. - Depois se virou para ruiva com um sorriso maroto no rosto, Lily sorriu de volta.

- Você esta com sorte, Evans, por acaso estou livre. – Disse o moreno dando o braço para Lily de forma pomposa (Lily aceitou da mesma forma).

O público em volta aplaudiu e assobiou enquanto o "novo casal" ia em direção a saída do salão, como se fossem um príncipe e uma princesa passando pelo tapete vermelho recebendo ovações de seus súditos, volta e meia James acenava e Lily mandava beijinhos.

- James, espera. – Lily parou quase na porta. Soltou-se do braço do moreno e com cuidado e sorrindo marotamente virou-se para onde Sirius estava- ainda boquiaberto- gritou:

- HEY BLACK! O MEU DINHEIRO!

* * *

N/A: Pessoal, esta fic não foi betada e eu estou precisando urgente de uma. Por favor, PM se vocês tem interesse. Tenho mais fics oneshot para publicar.

Alias, gostaram desta fic? Foi uma delicia escrever. Deixem seus comentários. Bjos


End file.
